An unexpected salvation
by Illyrya
Summary: Harry is about to learn something new about his past, something that will change his entire live. DMHP creature fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: An unexpected Salvation  
Rating:M  
Genres: Angst/Romance/Hurt/comfort  
Warnings: MPREG, Slash, child abuse, Adult Language, Sexual Content, AU(Alternate Universe), First Time, and anything else that may come up

Disclaimer for the entire fic : I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Warnings: Slash, MPREG, Violence, possible child abuse, adult situations and language.

Thanks to mu beta fay fairy

An unexpected salvation

Chapter 1Prolouge: An unknown past

Many years a go a lady fell in love with a young Zia, now this love was pure and like nothing she had ever felt and in her heart eternal, but little did she know that tragedy would strike. Years pass and she was accepted into the clan they got married and she became pregnant with her first child. And here is were destiny dealt them a bad hand for you see the clan is govern by a council of elders one of which is a seer and one night a vision came to her a vision of pain, suffering and destruction for the child that she would bear would become the mother of the saviour, but not of Zias but of wizards and men and their laid the problem, because for many centuries now the human world saw their way of life as an abomination, long gone were the days in were humans and magical creatures lived together, long gone were the alliances that Merlin himself had created. Now wizard wizards thought taught their young to fear them, created decrees to control them, and try to separate their destiny but little did they know that destiny has a way of getting her way and that was through this child. The seer never told the council of her vision and in the silence of night stole the child away and left her in a muggle doorstep praying that she did the right thing. The council never found out for the seer died with her secret, but like I said destiny has her way and Lily did find out and soon her child Harry would too. Years pass and the girl grew with her adoptive family without knowing the truth, for her parents loved her and never told her that they had found her, but on her eleven birthday she received a letter informing her that she was a witch and had been accepted into a magical school and this would be the seed of discord for while her parents love never diminish her sister became bitter and cruel towards her and latter later towards her son, and it was in this magical school that she learn the truth by accident or fate no one really knows but learn it she did an and she kept it a s secret until the time was right but sadly she never lived that long.

A/N :  
1- This story started as a plot bunny as a year ago and nothing I do seems to work in getting it out so I decide to write it, needless to say is my first story so be nice.

2-The Zias live in a Dom/Sub society more of them will be explain latter.

3- As the story progress some chapters will receive a higher rating not allowed in you can read those on my livejournal (http:// illyrya. ) just remove the space.


	2. A sulking dragon and his green eye mate

-1An unexpected salvation

Chapter 2: A sulking Dragon and his green eye mate

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

Thanks to my beta fay fairy for going over the chapters

Draco Malfoy was not sulking despite what everybody else said. How could he, he was a Malfoy and that meant that he was poise, sophisticated and in control so therefore he was not sulking, no he was contemplating, thinking and if push came to shove brooding. Oh who was he kidding, he was sulking and he knew it, in fact, he had been doing it since January of fifth year, when he turned sixteen and came into his magical inheritance. Now don't get him wrong he knew what he was and he was proud of it, how could he not be? he had live with the pride all his live. No his foul mood came from his mate or more importantly who his mate was and here was where it all got complicated. His mate was Harry bloody Potter, not only the saviour of the wizarding world, but also a complete ignorant of who he really was and that was the reason of his sulking (or not sulking). He had a mate who probably, hated him and that didn't behave like a sub should. Now don't get him wrong he didn't want a mindless drone, but he wanted what his parent had hell even what uncle Sev had which was the Dom provided, the Sub tends the nest, they fight bicker and make up, is that so much to ask? Obviously it was. But he was a Malfoy and Malfoys always got what they wanted, that was if his mother ever let him out of his room where she had sent him. What was what he had said?, oh right she said "Dragon if your going to sulk and throw temper tantrums like a 5 years old then you shall be treated like one, now go to your room and don't come down until you act your age." he would get out when he acted his age, that meant that he would be there a while. aaaah Merlin help him.

Now while Draco was sulking, his mate was miles away locked in his room thinking of the changes he had been experiencing. No he wasn't as thick as Snape thought he was; he just knew how to hide stuff. I mean after living a life of abuse with the Dursley, he was good, but lately strange things had been happening. For example two estrange markings had appear on his body one inside his right wrist and the other on his lower back. Also he found himself seeking Snape's approval he didn't know why, but there he was trying to improve on potions just so that Snape would be proud. He also found himself crawling more often into Ron's bed, not in that way, but for cuddling. You see Ron is a dominant Demon and since Harry was an honorary Weasley and since he was smaller than most boys not to mention younger than Ron. Ron let instinct take over and cuddle him every once in a while, and while he use to put up with the touch (something that was hard considering that he associated touch with pain). Now he found himself needing it more and more, and if his friend didn't comfort him, praise him or touch him every couple of days he would get moody, depressed, and his magic got out of control. And if all that wasn't enough he found himself attracted to Draco, but that was something that he wasn't touching, not even with a ten foot pole. So there he was locked in his room being starved and beaten by his relatives, thinking about his abnormal life and feeling like he was dying a little more each day that passes without a positive touch. And little did he knew that he was dying, but don't trouble yourself for fate was bored and looking for something to do.

AN: Draco and Harry won't jump in the bed just because they are mates, the only thing that does is ensure that they complement each other and enough attraction to get them curios and thinking about the other not instant love. Also you will find out more about Zias as the story unfolds.


	3. Chapter 3: Petunia's choice

An unexpected salvation

Chapter 3: Petunia's choice

Disclaimer: see the chapter one

Thanks to my beta fayfairy for helping me write this chapter

It was two weeks into the summer and Petunia sat thinking about the changes in Harry. Yes, Petunia knew what the boy was, how could she not when Lily had been one, but where Lily had been a dominant she suspected that Harry was a submissive. With that thought in her mind, she got up and went to the attic where she had keep some of Lily's things hoping she might find an answer to her questions. She might not love the boy, but she didn't want him dead either; she was not that cruel. On the other hand, her husband was another story. It was an hour later, and she was no closer to the answer than before, when an owl enter through the small window of the attic. At first she though it was for the boy, then she realize that the owl was waiting for her, so she took the letter and read what the envelope said: Delayed owl post for Petunia Dursley Evans  
From: Lily Mary Potter Evans (please put a drop of blood in the closing of the envelope for identity verification)  
Petunia though about this period on one hand, she didn't know what the envelope contained; on the other, it could have the answer that she was seeking. With that in mind, she went to her room and search for a pin to prick her finger. After retrieving a brooch from her jewelry box, she drop the blood and the letter open.

Dear Petunia:

If your reading this it means than James and I are dead, and that Harry is living with you and has been unloved and unwelcome. James says that I'm exaggerating, but he doesn't know the woman you have become ever since meeting Vernon, but I'm not writing to make you feel guilty or for explanations that's between you and your conscious. No, I'm writing to explain some things about my past and, in a sense, Harry's future. You must know by now that I wasn't human, I was a Zia and James was a half blood Zia. You always wondered how that was possible if our parents were humans; simple, I was not their blood daughter. They found me on their doorstep with nothing more than a charmed bracelet, and it was literally charmed to hide my true identity. It wasn't until my sixth year at Hogwarts that I was able to take it of. Then James's father explain to me what I was. He told me that I was a full blooded Zia, and a dominant at that. He explain our society to me and told me that it was rare for a maternal to abandon a cub, or in case of it's death for the pride not to take care of the cub. he said that it disturbed him greatly that I had been abandoned by my mother and pride. He tried to identify my mark but he was unable, and we thought best to leave it at that. We didn't want trouble and I was happy with James and his pride. Since I'm a dominant, I don't understand everything that Harry is and will go through, but from what James tells me his human side and his Zia side are going to be on a constant battle until he accept what he is and manage to find a balance in his life. It won't be easy, but Harry is strong and he will manage. Now you must be wondering what exactly a Zia is, for you never saw me while I was transformed. Easy, we are guardians created in ancient times to protect magic. Did you ever wonder why the Egyptian consider the felines to be the guardians of the underworld?they were representing us and making sure that the world didn't forget us. Now as to our form, we take the form of different felines, usually in a variety of color and species. There are no specific type, but they vary from pride to pride. The dominants tend to be bigger with silver color wings, and the submissives are smaller with emerald color wings. Now pay attention, because this is important. I need you to check the color of Harry's wings. If they are black, tell the owl to find Harry's mate, the owl will know what to do. I recommend that you leave the house as soon as you send the letter, for that means that my son is dying and you'll have a very pissed off dominant with no qualms about killing you.

Love,

Lily

P.S. Enclosed is a letter from James to Harry explaining his situation better. give it to the owl, when you send the letter for help.

After reading the letter, Petunia raced to the boy's room dreading what she would find, but already knowing that her nephew was dying, and she was right. For when she opened the door, she saw Harry with strange marking on his body, elongated fangs and black wings coming out of his back.

Somewhere else, in a hidden forest sat Draco Malfoy in his room dreading the conversation that he was about to have with his father and godfather. He very much would have like to keep procrastinating, but the council had step in. Since it was obvious that his mate was not in the pride nor in Hogwarts as far as they could tell, they were sending him to another pride to look for his mate and bring it back with him. Secretly the pride was hopping that young Malfoy's mate belong to one of the pride that wasn't on good terms with them, that way new alliances would have to be made and everybody would win. Draco couldn't care less. He knew who his mate was; he also knew that his godfather strongly dislike said person, but he was getting no where. He was a dominant made to provide and protect his mate, how could he do that if he couldn't face his parents? with that in mind the young Dragon descended to the study, where his dad and godfather were talking.  
Draco knock on the door and waited for the invitation to come in before opening the door.

"Draco," said his father, "we were just talking about you and your elusive mate."

"really?" asked Draco

"Yes," said Severus, " we'll be leaving in less than two days to look for your's and Christopher's mates."

"That won't be necessary." said Draco

"Why not?" asked Lucius, already knowing what his son was going to say.

"Because I know who my mate is, in fact I have know for a long while I just didn't know how to approach the situation." Draco took a deep breath before blurting out the name " My mate is Harry Potter!"

"we know period" said an amused Lucius

"What?"

"very eloquent, " said a smirking Snape "Did you really think that I would spend the last five year around a young submissive and not recognize one, more to the point knowing that James was a half-breed."

"why did you never mention anything? somebody could have told him what he was before instead of letting him go with his changes alone and in the dark." Said Draco

" It wasn't our decision, the council decide not to intervened until more was known about the boy. Remember, there is an unknown dominant in all this. For Potter to have Zia blood both parent would have to have it too and Lily was human."Said Lucius.

Draco was about to answer, when an owl landed on his shoulder. After reading the letter he paled, growing concerned the other men asked what was wrong and he show them the letter "come quickly your mate is dying." The three men wasted no time apparating to Harry's house.

When they entered the house it was empty which was a good thing for Draco was out for blood, going up the stairs they were surprise to see the locks on the boy door, and the inside of the room but that was all forgotten the moment that they saw the boy. "Are those what I think they are?'' asked a surprise Draco "It can not be" said Severus "Alec was the last one of his family this is impossible" but they could not denied it Harry Potter was a Sinclair the proof was in the markings of his body. But they would worry about what it meant latter when the boy wasn't dying and their mind were clear. Severus pick up the boy he might be Draco's mate but his late husband hade been part of Harry pride the dominant side that meant that the boy was under the guardianship of Severus at least until he bonded with Draco and even then the boy would be tied to his family, because of his status as a sub, well this is going to get ugly thought Severus and with that left the house expecting the other two to pact the boy's things and bring them over.


	4. Chapter 4: : Weasleys, councils, and dec

An unexpected salvation

Chapter 4: Weasleys, councils, and decisions

Sorry for the delay RL got in the way. Thanks to my beta fayfairy for helping me write this chapter 

Once they arrived at Malfoy Manor two things happened at the same time, Severus still holding an unconscious Harry took off to one of the guest room with Narcissa hot on his heels, while Lucius took a firm hold on his son. Right now the older boy was running on instinct, and in his blind rage he could attack both Severus and his mother. Not that they were worried— for as powerful and strong as Draco was, he was still very much a cub, and would be easily subdued— no they were worry that he would get in the way, and delay the treatment for the boy.

"Let me go." snarled Draco.

"No." said his father.

"He is my mate! I have a right to be there!"

"You have no right Draco, until you bond the boy belongs to Severus and if you go with them you don't only put yourself at risk, but you also put your mate in danger." said the older Malfoy trying to talk some sense into his son.

"You think that I would hurt my own mate?"

"You wouldn't be the first one to do it, but no I don't think that you would hurt your mate, at least not consciously. Now let them help him, and later when Severus says it's okay you may see him"

Meanwhile upstairs the adult were at a lost, the new that the boy had to be hurt somewhat for him to be this close to death, yet they couldn't see a mark on him except for the scar on his forehead, and the two markings that came from being a Zia.

"Maybe he's wearing a Glamour." ventured Narcissa. Severus didn't say anything, he just kept looking at the boy for a couple of minutes before saying:

"Finite Incantatem." for a moment nothing happened, then they saw the spell moving trough Harry's body. On a normal person the spell would have deactivated any glamour that the boy may had been wearing, but on Harry it seems to be looking for the weakest one to brake. It was really a fascinating site, one that the scientist in him wanted to record and study, but then he realized that this put the boy in more danger. If they couldn't brake all of the child's Glamours with one spell, that meant that they would have to recast the spell over and over again and with more strength. Which presented him with another problem: Harry Potter's magic would not allow them to suppress his magic; it was a rare gift to posses but he knew that the boy had it, if Poppy's account of the boy's first unconscious stay in the hospital wing was anything to go by. That meant that he would need to call for help, but the question was who. Albus was out of the question after the end of this term he knew that the boy didn't trust Albus like before, Poppy was out of the country, Black was dead, and while Lupin would have been strong enough and familiar enough to help him, he knew that the man was grieving the death of his friend which render him pretty much useless for anything, that left only one choice the Weasleys but just which one. Ideally the youngest Weasley male would be best, but he knew that the boy had reach sixteen during the school year. This meant that he would spend the summer with his parents and his sister on the land of his ancestors being bless, and educated on this new stage of his life. Next, the twins would have been a good choice too if only they weren't God knows where doing God knows what. Bill was in France asking the Veela council permission to court Fleur officially, Which left Charlie.

"Floo Charlie Weasley at the dragon preserve." said Severus.

"But he will take the boy away!" said Cissa.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't, but he's the only one that can save the boy."

"Draco will not like this."

"Draco has no say in this, as a matter of fact none of us do, at least not until the boy is adopted by the pride or your son gets him pregnant!"

"I wouldn't say that around Draco. I wouldn't put it pass him to do it if it meant he gets to keep his mate here." and with that she left the room.

XxXxXxXxX

By the time Charlie Weasley arrived at the manor Draco was in defense mode, and while he hadn't fully transformed, he had his wings, claws and teeth out, and was ready to attack anybody he considered a threat. Luckily for Charlie working with moody dragons was his specialty, and therefore he was able to avoid the claws that would have beheaded him.

"Hello to you too Draco." he said only to receive a threatening growl in return, deciding to avoid the young Malfoy for now he turned to Severus.

"Were is Harry?" he asked, but before Severus could answer him, Draco spoke:

"You're not taking my mate!"

"I don't believe that decision is yours to make."

"By demon law, your law he is free to choose whomever he wishes to mate with as soon as he turns sixteen."

"But Harry is not sixteen."

"But he will be by the end of next month, what difference does it makes were he stays until then?"

"Under normal circumstances, it would not matter. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't really matter that Harry had found his mate a month shy of his sixteen birthday, and under normal circumstances I wouldn't mind Harry staying here provided nothing happened until his birthday and me or one of my family got to stay here with him. but this is Harry that we are talking about, and as you know nothing is normal with him. He doesn't know what type of magical creature he is, oh we had an idea of what he might be, but until now we didn't know which, he doesn't know, he doesn't know that he has a mate let along that your it, and he's a year shy of being sixteen, not a month and a few weeks."

"But he entered school with me, and he has his wings, which mean that he is close to or is already sixteen, besides the school governors wouldn't aloud it." said Draco.

"They don't know, as far as Dumbledore is concerned, no one does, not even us."

"But how? Why?" asked Cissa.

"Were not really sure how he did it, we suspect that he plan it all along, James and Lily spent almost two years in hiding, he was the one that announce Lily's pregnancy a couple of days after Alice announced hers for what reason we don't know, but we think it had to do with some prophecies. As for why let me asked you something professor, at what levels would you put Harry's magical levels? I'm not talking about his intelligence, I'm talking about the power behind his spells."

"Above normal."

"Now what would you do if I told you that Harry is smarter than he lets on, that he only get bad grades because he learned from a young age that it was healthier and safer to do worst than his cousin, and that when he got to Hogwarts he still did the same. What would you do if I tell you that the boy upstairs created magical walls around his core, in order to suppress what he was and that the magic he use, is what leaks through the cracks. what would you do if I tell you that a ten year old overturned the decision of the sorting hat, the same hat that contains the four founders power, of putting him in Slytherin just because his first real friend was in another house, and that the same boy was the only one capable of killing the dark lord. That it was an almost one year old baby that destroy him that night instead of the almost two year old, that everybody thought he was, after all nobody had seen the boy except for him and his parents, and that by the time he would reach the wizarding world he won't matter how small or young he looked because everybody believed a lie. What would you do if you found a source of raw, untapped, untrained pure source of magic, that Harry doesn't only posses magic he is magic?"

"I would try to control him from the very beginning." said Severus truthfully.

"That's why Dumbledore does the things he does. Now before I came here, I contacted both councils and they agreed to meet tonight and have a decision by morning, but for now I believe Harry has heal himself enough in order to Apparate a long distance." With that he walked out of the room leaving three very shocked people behind, and by the time they came out of their shock he and Harry were already half way to Romania.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile in a undisclosed location and for the first time in over two hundred years the council of Zias and demons had convene together, what for you may ask, well if you were a smart wizard you would know that nowadays things must rotate around Harry Potter, and this historic meeting was also one of those things.

"I welcome each and every one of you, and give you my profound thanks in coming in so short notice to discuss this important situation." said the representative of the demons, both sides new that a lot was riding in the decisions they reach today. Today they would make new allegiances not only with each other, but with various important groups in the magical community both human and creature alike, and all because a boy had the misfortune of losing his parents, and because he was born at a time that fate was bored.

"Now as you know young Harry Potter has come into his magical inheritance before the age of sixteen, and it present us with some problems."

"I don't see how this involve your kind demon! After all he is one of us, we will take care of him, and make any decisions regarding him." spoke a Zia.

"He maybe one of your kind, but it has been one of my kind that's been taking care of that child since he entered the wizarding world. In fact, you might want to remember that he was adopted by my kind when he disappear for over three months, some many moons ago and that it was that accident that propel Albus to take the boy away before time." before anybody could reply and before the fickle truce could be broken and blood spilt, the ancients of them all decided to speak.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, both wanting to claim a boy not because of what was best for him, but because of what you can gain from him. It is not only shameful to see the leaders of their kind behave like this but it's also despicable, I have half a mind to send him with the werewolf or the young female human child that is his friend, at least they would have him in mind when making decisions. Now I am old and weary and I would rather spend my time watching the children of my children play and bicker, than watching all of you bicker. Now this is what's going to happen as of today the child it's recognized legally as part of both prides, he will spend the time until his birthday with Mr. Weasley, but his new found pride and mate are allowed to visit him, in fact I encourage them to do it. On the day of his birthday full custody will go to Severus Snape, as his late mate was part of Mr. Potter's pride, what happens after that day is up to and only up to his guardian." and with that she left the room.

XxXxXxXxX

Later that night at the Malfoy Mansion a representative of the council and friend of the family sat talking with them.

"I'm surprised at how quickly they reach an agreement." said Lucius

"Well nobody had a choice, as soon as Lucinda arrive; she stop all the fighting and told us what would be done." said Amelia.

"And just what is it that we have agreed to?" asked Severus.

"The child is recognized by both prides, but from the day of his birthday you will have the final say until he mates, but you can't prohibited him from seeing his demon family or that werewolf. He will stay with the Weasley child until his birthday too, but all of you are encourage, well she really demanded that you visit the boy. He is not to be pushed into the bonding or having children. At school the child will live in your quarters. All in all it could have been worse. Draco is allow to mate with him, and nobody but you will have a say in the child's life." After the news had been share they all could breathe a little more easily.

"Well if you excuse me, I think I will write Harry a letter. Better yet, I'll write him a letter and send some of mums cookies to help him feel better." and with that a much lighter, calmer, and happy Draco Malfoy exited the room.

Now while Draco had been as happy as a clam, the same could not be said about Harry. For you see, he had awoken while Charlie and another man had been talking and after hearing what they were saying he took off running into the darkness of the dragon reserve.

"Well there you are, for a moment I thought that I would have to explain to mum why a dragon had eaten you." said Charlie to the young soon to be fifteen year old, that look like a twelve year old.

"They wouldn't have eaten me, they like me, remember?" and Charlie did remember, to the untrained eye, the dragon that Harry had face at the first task was trying to kill him, but for him and the other dragon trainers it was an amazing site. The dragon was playing with Harry something that they had never seen before, granted Harry had gotten hurt, but if you consider their size difference and the fact that Harry had the more dangerous of the dragons that day, well you could see how different it could have been.

"I know that they like you, I would go as far as to say that they love you, and that you have a unique connection with nature and the world around you, but to be honest it's not them that I'm really worried about, so why don't we go in and discuss what you overheard and who knows it may not be as bad as you think." and with that they both walked back to his tent.

T.B.C.

Thanks to everybody that review. Now be a good boy or girl and leave a new one


End file.
